Golden Sun, Dark Dawn with a twist
by ShinyUmbreon111
Summary: Matt and his friends are adepts who travel the land to defeat the evil / annoying Tuaparang thugs. In the games, Matt couldn't talk (but apparently he can swear). In this, Matt can say what I yelled at my game. For my ENTIRE first file, I thought Rief was a girl. So he's a girl here. Additional relationships that I ship are Matt x Karis, and Amiti x Sveta. That's it so... enjoy!
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

><p>Long ago, the ancients of Weyard discovered the secrets of Alchemy.<br>They found that all life in Weyard was based on the four elements: earth, wind, fire, and water.  
>They used their knowledge of Alchemy to forge a dazzling civilization from the elements.<br>And the ancients made their wildest dreams come true.  
>And then began the nightmare of Alchemy.<br>Abuses of Alchemy threatened to tear apart their entire civilization.  
>So the ancients did the unthinkable:<br>They sealed away the power of Alchemy so no one could use it.  
>Civilization was saved, but the physical world itself began to die a slow death.<br>For the ancients didn't realize that Alchemy was what held Weyard together.  
>Without the force of Alchemy, lands went barren, seas went dry, and the planet began to crumble.<br>And civilization itself fell into the darkest of ages that came before its final, fatal extinction...  
>The ancients had sealed away Alchemy to save civilization,<br>and yet they had doomed Weyard.  
>But while the oceans churned and life on the continents slid slowly toward oblivion over the eons...<br>a legend was kept alive that held the key to Weyard's survival.  
>If four elemental lighthouses could be ignited,<br>their energy would trigger the Golden Sun event over Weyard.  
>The Golden Sun would unleash the force of Alchemy -saving the world!<br>Thirty years ago, a group of heroes did save the world with the Golden Sun.  
>But now a shadowy threat is spreading... <strong>(Holy balls, IS IT THE FLU?!)<strong>  
>It has been thirty years since the Golden Sun event over Weyard.<br>The world was saved -and changed.  
>Eight heroes took part in the quest to light the elemental lighthouses.<br>Four of those brave warriors were from the town of Vale.  
>The Warriors of Vale, as they are now known throughout Weyard, are praised -and blamed- for their efforts.<br>They had long lived at the foot of Mount Aleph, home to a people charged with a sacred duty from the ancients.  
>That was to protect Sol Sanctum, where the forbidden keys to the elemental lighthouses were hidden.<br>It was also home to the godlike Wise One who protected Weyard.  
>Vale kept the sanctum's secrets for generations, ever vigilante against the return of Alchemy.<br>But the Warriors of Vale were among those who pursued the forbidden return of its power.  
>Because of their courage, the world of Weyard was saved thirty years ago.<br>But while Weyard was saved, the raw dawn of Alchemy has been anything but bright.  
>For while Alchemy brings life, it also unleashes chaos.<br>When the Golden Sun event happened, raw power exploded from the sky above Mount Aleph.  
>Mount Aleph was largely destroyed by the explosion, and not a trace remains from the peaceful village of Vale.<br>The planet itself is still caught in the violent throes of rebirth.  
>Natural disasters continue to torment the people of Weyard.<br>But the survivors live on, driven to new desperation.  
>And the good <strong>(little boys and girls)<strong> people of Vale, though forced to resettle, continue their sacred vigil.  
>They persist in their duty to Sol Sanctum at Mount Aleph. Or at least what remains of it.<br>Two survivors live near the crater where Vale once was.  
>The area rocks with eruptions, but still they watch Mount Aleph from the newly upheaved Goma Plateau.<br>They're Issac and Garet, two of the Warriors of Vale.  
>These men, praised and blamed for the dawn of this new day, study the aftereffects of the Golden Sun carefully.<br>And from their lookout cabin, Issac and Garet train their children to be powerful warriors.  
><strong>(who exactly are the moms, here?)<strong>  
>For this world will soon need a new generation to face the darkness of this new dawn...<p>

THIS

IS

**(SPARTA)** GOLDEN SUN


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun began to set on a homey cabin that sat neatly on a peak overlooking a mountain in the distance. A luxurious golden flag waved the sun farewell as the wind followed. The steps of a father and son broke the silence and two earth adepts strode across a rock-formed bridge towards the cabin, looking ready to call it a day. The younger looked like he had taken an Golden Sun to his blond hair, the older looked like he got a slight aftershock from his son with a beard. Both wore blue coats, but the father's dropped below his knees. Their eyes betrayed the calm act, for it did not take an expert to know they would have stayed out training forever if humans never got tired. But no matter how experienced they both were at reading expressions, neither seemed to notice they both felt the same.

There was one thing that was crystal clear. Well, actually two things: They were tired from practicing their earth psynergy, and the son's friend, Karis, made her famous pancakes. One of the main reasons they were such close friends was her pancakes. That and because they'd known each other for forever, but the subject was mainly pancakes.

As they reached the cabin, the father set down his bag. Turning to his son, Isaac smiled. "What a relief to have that journey behind us. Let's just drop our packs here, son."

The young boy returned the smile and set his bag next to Isaac's. His father held a proud gaze. "You're getting stronger, Matthew. That will serve you well, since life at our cabin isn't easy."

He sighed and gave one last glance at Mount Aleph. "But that's enough work for now. Let's call it a day."

Matthew nodded, but he didn't approach the door. He followed Isaac's gaze and stood at the closest edge on the peak that pointed towards the mountain. It cast a massive shadow on the land before it.

Isaac always marveled in the same wonder when he looked at it. Mount Aleph had stood there for longer than anyone alive could remember, and even after being as close to the Golden Sun event as it had been, it loomed over the land like a king.

"The view of Mount Aleph today is spectacular. What a shame things can't always stay like this."

Matt turned to Isaac as the older adept spoke again. "The explosive Golden Sun event all those years ago brought the life-giving power of Alchemy back to the world. We were the ones who saved our world from destruction by doing so. But the Golden Sun also brought chaos," he frowned. "Though our world has been reborn, people are desperate, and they're driven to fight like animals."

He shook his head as if he were reliving that moment. "And while civilization is ruled by chaos, the land is rocked by eruptions that explode outward from Mount Aleph."

**(Yeah, because all the other eruptions explode INWARD, obviously.)**

"All of our continent of Angara, even all of Weyard itself, has changed so violently. I fear I know why…" he mumbled sadly as he stood next to Matthew.

"All this chaos comes from the re-emergence of Alchemy."

**(You still going, or are you about to can it?)**

"The key to understanding Alchemy is at Mount Aleph, within that place is where it all began: Sol Sanctum."

**(Okay… so is that a no?)**

Isaac looked up to the scarlet sky. "I appeal to you, Wise One, who watches over Weyard! Have mercy on us, or give some sign of what we must do next to save our world from chaos!"

**(Oh my god, SHUT UP.)**

"There you go again, Isaac! Wise One THIS… Wise One THAT…"

**(I PRAY TO YOU, O GREAT INTERRUPTING ONE!)**

Garet, Isaac's closest friend, said playfully from the door. "Look, wringing our hands and invoking the name of that godlike hunk of rock isn't going to help matters any. We did what we HAD to do to save Weyard. We released Alchemy. Now its sheer force is out of control."

**(Kinda like what happens when my parents don't put limits on the use of my laptop? Boom?)**

He walked over to his friend. Matthew felt a bit out of place. He'd heard the story of how his father had led a group of adepts to save the world from the destruction of Alchemy's existence… and lockage… and now re-existence…. But these two had been there to save the world, and Matthew had looked up to his father his whole life. He glanced at Isaac, who had a worried look. "I know, Garet. That's why we must learn more about the Psynergy Vortexes. These vortexes have have come in the wake of the Golden Sun event, and they are tied to the deadly Mourning Moon."

Garet saw Matthew's vague expression and explained, "Fortunately, our old friend Ivan has made that a whole lot easier by building us the soarwing. Now we can quickly fly in search of Psynergy Vortexes as they pop up around the Vale area."

He pointed to Mount Aleph. "Most importantly,

**(ENOUGH ALREADY, I ALREADY FEEL LIKE MY BRAINS ARE SPILLING OUT OF MY HEAD AND I'M THE ONE TYPING THIS STUPID FANFICTION.)**

"we can fly over the impassable terrain around Mount Aleph to reach Sol Sanctum!"

They all turned to the great mountain. "I wonder if the Wise One is even in Sol Sanctum anymore, given all the eruptions nearby. Then again, he's not flesh and blood like us, so maybe all this doesn't even bother him."

Garet glanced at Matthew. "That's all the more reason we should take soarwing lessons from Karis. She's every bit as disciplined as her father, so we couldn't be in better-"

He was cut off by a young girl's exasperated yell. "Get OFF the roof, Tyrell!"

* * *

><p><strong>To anyone who's been waiting for this chapter since the prologue, I am SO FRICKING SORRY for the delay! I wanted to get a chapter out a day, but now the only times I can do something like that are 7:00am - 7:38am, 3:00pm - 4:30pm, and 5:50pm-ish - 9:00pm eastern standard time. I know that sounds like a lot, but I'm not exactly the not-busiest person to get a chapter going. Again, sorry!<strong>

**Anyway, please leave a review 'cause I'll always want to hear from you guys! Even after the last chapter is posted, I'll try to make this chapter fit to your demands.**

**-Typed by a Shiny that can't shut up for her teeth.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone looked up. Karis, a wind adept Matt's age with a fair white shirt and green hair stood on the roof, her hand against the chimney to stop her from possibly falling. **(HOLD ON JUST A SECOND. Did I hear that right? A DISCIPLINED GIRL has GREEN HAIR?! WHAT THE #$%^&*#^&% $%^& IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE?! I'M NOT EVEN ALLOWED TO DYE MY HAIR GINGER!)** Matt's other friend, Tyrell, who looked every bit like his father with red hair like a lion's mane, yet somehow even more explosive, stood on the edge of the roof. The soarwing, a contraption made by Karis's father, Ivan, was strapped to his back. It looked like a glider, but the wings were magnificent. They were a dull blue, but speckled in a certain pattern at the tips. More like giant feathers than wings. It looked ridiculous on Tyrell. "I'll be down before anyone knows it, Karis!" he insisted.

"Don't be stupid Tyrell! It's slippery here after last night's storm! If you even survive flying the soarwing without any practice, I'll kill you myself!" **(I thought she should say something like that here. I'm trying to make a love battle with Matt vs Tyrell over Karis)**

Isaac and Garet exchanged blank glances, or they seemed blank to Matthew, who wasn't completely paying attention to them, just to the fact that he wanted to be up on the roof with Karis. The 'disciplined' girl crossed her arms and huffed, "Oh, you can FALL, for all I care! Just don't break the soarwing!"

Garet looked like a fuse that was about the blow. "What the f-"

He was cut off by his son. "Don't be so uptight, Karis! I've got it under control! Just show me how to flap the wings and I'll be able to fly!"

"You CAN'T flap the wings! You don't even know how it works! It's supposed to be a GLIDER."

"Oh yeah! Thanks, Karis!"

"Shit..."

Garet's fuse died, but he, too, looked like he wanted to let Tyrell fall, or let him be pushed. "That fool son of mine has taken out Ivan's soarwing!"

Matthew tried to calm him down, but Garet didn't have the take it as what the look was meant for. Runs in the family, I guess. **(Truth be told, I only had Matt do the calm, happy face because I accidentally pressed that button)**

"Don't tell me to go easy! I think I know how to handle my own son."

**(Oh, you mean like how you've been handling him for the past 16-something years? Can't see anything going wrong there)**

Isaac frowned. "We've got to get that soarwing from Tyrell before he breaks it."

The adults nodded, and took off for the ladder to the roof. Matt, feeling on the wrong page a little, followed the yelling of Garet handling his son.

"WHAT THE %*# DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, TYRELL?!"

"You and your big mouth, Karis! They heard us!"

"I was the one who told you not to come up here in the first place!"

Matt climbed the ladder and found Garet, Isaac, and Karis standing near him, while Tyrell was on the edge of the roof. Karis sighed in relief and turned to him. "Just in time, Matthew!"

Garet glared at his son, seeing as how his 'handling' didn't seem to work. "You're a sensible kid. See if you can stop that blockhead!"

Matt looked nervous. Tyrell was his friend, but he had the take the adults' side on this one. Karis smiled encouragingly. "Get over there, Matthew! Take Tyrell down!"

Now Matt felt even worse. Tyrell wasn't the enemy. But he was the only one Tyrell would think to listen to at most times, so he hesitantly agreed with a worried face.

Karis's smile dropped. "Not happy about it? Well, you weren't the one who had to look after him all day!"

**(Jeez, that girl's got some sassy ass)**

Matt sighed and stepped over the roof top so he was at eye level with his friend. "Don't come any closer, Matthew!" Tyrell snapped.

_Uh... this isn't a good start. What happened to 'Tyrell you've got to get off this roof or I'm going to kick you off myself like a bucket'? _Matt had planned to say that, but Tyrell didn't give him the time.

"I told Karis that I only wanted to take the soarwing out for a quick spin, but she wouldn't let me!"

"She was concerned about your safety, Tyrell! Flying it without proper instructions is dangerous!" Isaac lectured.

Karis shouted over him, "Even a Wind Adept needs special training to fly a soarwing. You can't possibly pilot it yet!"

Tyrell shook his head. "Come on -how hard can it be? I mean, you just jump into the wind and act like a bird!"

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO GLIDE! NOT FLAP!"

Garet stepped in. "That's birdbrained, son! **(Ba-dum, cha!) **You're going to drop like a rock into the valley below!"

Angry with his father, Tyrell yelled back, "You're wrong! You just don't have any faith in me, Dad!"

He turned to the edge and smirked. "And I'm fed up with people not taking me seriously!"

Isaac and Garet quickly exchanged horrified glances and Isaac said half to himself, "He's going to do it! There must be something we can do to stop him!"

"He's beyond reason! Our only chance is to render the soarwing useless before he takes off!" **(Yeah, because Tyrell SO did not just hear that)**

Tyrell hesitated. "I'm not scared... not scared at all..."

And if you're wondering what was running through Tyrell's head this whole time, it's this: _Stall._

Karis heard Tyrell's worried mumble, and tried to prove Garet wrong by reasoning. "If you take off, you won't be able to return to the plateau! You'll just- !"

She gasped. Tyrell hadn't heard a word she said and jumped off the ledge. Everyone's mouths dropped as he tried to flap the soarwing. Karis face-palmed.

Tyrell started spinning a circle. "This is great! But... wait! I really AM dropping lower!"

**The dialogue above is for those playing this game who are to * (%ing STUPID to realize that what Tyrell had just done was actually bad. Really bad. LIKE FROWNY FACE BAD! :(**

Anyway, yeah. He's dropping. Karis looked around for a fork that 'wasn't' for _ up Tyrell's _ if he got back. "Oh, NOW he gets it!"

Everyone ran to the edge. Karis yelled at the Tyrell-shaped kite, or kite-shaped Tyrell, it's hard to tell the difference from there. "You don't have the **(balls) **Psynergy to maintain altitude, Tyrell!"

"But Dad and Isaac have the power to fly it!"

"They're extremely skilled adepts, that's why!"

"But you're not, Karis! You're just an apprentice adept, like me!"

"But I'm a Wind Adept! I'm already used to controlling the wind!"

"Gah! It's true! I'm dropping lower! Spiraling faster! HALP!"

Garet's fuse broke "What a disaster! Tyrell won't last long down in the forest! It's too dangerous."

Matthew remained calm. Isaac glanced approvingly at his son. "You're right. It won't help if we panic. We need to think."

#Lightbulb

"I've got it!" Issac declared. "He can fly over the forest valley, then land at the cave... yes. That's his only shot at surviving. I'd better tell him -quickly!"

Isaac walked to the edge of the roof. "Listen Tyrell!"

"Help me!"

"You're already too low to make it back up here!"

"I know that! What can I do?!"

"Fly to the far side of the forest! There's a small peak there!"

"I'm falling to fast! I can't get there, Isaac!"

Garet stood next to Isaac. "I hope you're right about this…" he turned to his son and shouted, "This is NO time to doubt yourself! You said you could fly, so FLY! Fly to the cave! Then take cover! We'll get to you as soon as we can!"

Matt locked eyes with Tyrell and grinned. "You think I can do it, Matthew? Then I'll give it my best shot!"

He hesitated. "You'll… You'll all come and find me, promise?"

Matt shouted, "WHAT DO YOU TAKE US FOR?! GO ALREADY, YOU IDIOT!"

"Fine, I'm going! But you'd better come find me, or else-"

"GET MOVING!"

"OK! OK!"

He glided (kinda flapping) towards the peak Isaac had directed him to go to, and Matt sighed. How had a quiet evening with Karis's late-night pancakes turned into this mess?

* * *

><p><strong>This is a notice: I know how late I published chapter 1, and with this chapter, the delay has been doubled. I swear, these delays will not happen again! I just had a week full of tests. On Monday I had a Sh*t load of homework, and on Tuesday through Friday I had tests. I'll try to get chapters out more frequently, but it's really hard to do that.<strong>

**Seriousness aside, I'll let you guys decide who should get Karis in the end? Matt or Tyrell? And as an apology for being so late, leave a review with your vote for Matt or Tyrell and I will send a picture (hand drawn by me) of Matt x Karis or Tyrell x Karis, depending on your vote! Obviously I haven't drawn either pictures yet, but I will get to that.**

**Just sit tight and I'll leave you on this: WHY THE #$% DOES KARIS HAVE GREEN HAIR?!**

**-Shiny**

**Also, here's a little scoreboard for the relationship poll that I will keep up to date in these chapter endings until I get to the final decision that Karis will make: (includes my vote for Matthew)**

**Matthew: 2**

**Tyrell: 0**

**Just saying this now, if Tyrell isn't the one for Karis, I will make a chapter with him flirting in an... let's say **_**interesting**_** way... with Rief. Who, btw I know I said in the description that Rief would be a girl, but meh. He's going to be a guy that looks like a girl, and a relationship with an inanimate object.**

**Of course I'm not trying to force you to pick Matt, because if Tyrell has the most votes by the time Karis makes her decision, I will do the same scene above with someone else who's not in a relationship (i.e: Tyrell, Karis, Amiti, Sveta would be in relationships)**

**But I'm not that fond of Eleo, or Himi, for that matter. So I think I'll just ask the random crew guys on the ship, when they get on a ship, to fill in for Tyrell if he's with Karis.**

**Ok, and if you happen to skip these, you probably will know what the hell I was thinking with pairing Tyrell and Karis up (IF) (IFIFIFIFIF)**

**(That's hard to say)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
>-That's what she said-<p>

Karis watched him go. **(She can't decide on Matt or Tyrell. They too perfect to choose from, to her that is)** "He's doing it! He's... gone..."  
>She pouted an 'He'd-better-be-ok-but-I'm-going-to-kill-him-when-I-find-him' face. Garet put his hand on her shoulder. "I hope Tyrell can really make it to the other side of the forest."<br>Matthew gazed at him, as calm as if he hadn't just spoken to Tyrell louder than the human vocal cords should even allow. His father nodded approvingly at him. "Hear that, Garet? **(No, actually no he didn't. Matt only gazed at him, so I don't think he could hear anything)** Matthew believes in him. You should too."  
>"You have to let me and Matthew go with you," Karis demanded. "I'm worried about my father's soarwing. It's so incredibly difficult to make them!"<br>**(Interesting choice of words...)**  
>Garet looked at her like she'd grown a third arm. "We know how important the soarwing is, but..."<br>Matt stood by her side. Karis silently thanked him and gave Garet and Isaac the 'puppy-dog' eyes. "And I feel responsible for Tyrell too. If I'd only kept better watch on the soarwing..."  
>Garet scoffed. "Nonsense. My son is always acting like a fool. You're not to blame."<br>"Garet, we should take them along."  
>"EH?! You can't be serious! They're just kids!"<br>Isaac was smiling at him, looking completely serious. "I'm dead serious."  
><strong>(Ooh, all this seriousnesses is so serious)<strong>  
>Matthew and Karis high-fived and she cheered. Isaac went on when Garet looked uncertain. "They're willing to brave the forest below to help Tyrell. They have every reason to just let us take care of this. But they want to help.<br>**(Very inspiring. Garet ought to let them come n-)** This is what we've been training our children for -assuming their duty to look after the world."  
><strong>(Wise One, can't these guys stop trying to be preachers for ONE MILLISECOND?!)<strong>  
>"Well, no offense to the kids, but they're going to slow us down. Tyrell is all alone in the big, scary dark out there!"<p>

"Tyrell is more resourceful than you give him credit for. He can fend for himself until we reach him."

"Hmm. If you say so, Isaac."  
>"I'm going to give Tyrell some REAL flying lessons for taking the soarwing!" <strong>(Karis originally said "I'm going to give Tyrell such an earful for taking the soarwing" but can you really imagine her saying that after reading these past chapters? I didn't think so)<strong>  
>"Fine... just don't kill him."<br>Isaac laughed, not thinking that Garet might be serious. "My, what fire you've got in you for a Wind Adept, Karis. Good -you'll need it out there. Now you both should get a move on if you want to come along."  
>He shot Garet a warning look, as if daring him to object. He just nodded. "Head inside the cabin. Gear up, then meet us at the bridge up to the east."<br>"Quickly, mind you. We need to be on our way."

**(Thanks for taking up a whole chapter of you babbling more than I do. Ah, screw it. I'll just making this chapter a little longer)**

Karis climbed down the ladder that led to Matthew's room. He glanced up and neatly finished putting on a bright golden scarf, his father's old one from his travels. "Are you ready, Matthew?"  
>She stepped forward. "Isaac told me to give this to you."<br>She handed him a leather cap, then pointed to her own in her small bag. "Matching set, but I wouldn't call them comfortable, or something to wear in public. We should at least put them on while they're looking, though."  
>Matt looked down at the hat and gave her a 'you-honestly-think-I'll-wear-that-before-I-die' look, sighed, and put it in his bag. Karis grinned in amusement. "I probably shouldn't say this, but that's a girl's hat. There's no hat or helmet on the planet that could fit on your tiny head!"<br>Matt blinked, then smiled at the sight of her laughing. Most of her time was focused on reading, helping out, or yelling at Tyrell, so she didn't smile like this often, let alone laugh.  
>When she gathered the scattering pieces of her normal, uptight self, she cleared her throat. Matt flinched, as if had just been snapped out of a trance. "Now find the rest of your gear. Hurry! We need to save Tyrell!"<br>With that, she rushed out of his room. Matt watched her go, crestfallen.

**Ok! Little bit of a longer chapter this time, because I just wanted to have that special moment between them with Karis cluelessly tearing it apart. Also, I'm sure y'all are very pleased to see yet another chapter out so soon after two long and painful waits! The truth is, I have to thank my teachers on this one. There was an assembly today and we skipped two periods because of it. (If you are in elementary school, period is another name for class) My teachers were all like, "Let's just give them chilings no homerk." And all the little chilings were like, "#$%^ YEAHHHH!" So we have no homework.****  
><strong>**Anyway, I have no current schedule for when I make a new chapter of G.S.D.D, so I can't really know when I'll have time to do another.****  
><strong>**Votes for Tyrell x Karis, or Matt x Karis:****  
><strong>**Matt: 2****  
><strong>**Tyrell: 0****  
><strong>**Ok. ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! WHEN I PUBLISH IT!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Nickels are gods now-

* * *

><p>Matt coldly gathered the gear, which was annoyingly scattered around the house. For some reason, his father let him keep a sword in his bedroom, and Isaac's diary in his dresser. Matt sneaked a glance at it, slightly grinning.<p>

_Isaac's Diary: It's been 10 years since the last Mourning Moon, so the nightmare is due to return soon. The world must be ready. We must be ready. The Mourning Moon IS coming._

He shuddered and put the diary under a few random books. Climbing up the ladder, he passed another dresser which he knew was always kept very tidily. There was a load of junk stashed in almost every corner, and Karis waited outside the door. Matt was about to go upstairs when something caught his eye. Something large, red, and in the bookshelf. Something beautiful. Something like a dream. He ran over and pulled it out. There it was.

Printed with the highest quality ink and a shining silk cover were three words:

SUN SAGA ONE.

_NO. !*%ING. WAY, _he thought.

His fingers trembled. Never once had he thought his hands would hold one of these. Just one of these books were gods in paper, and he had one. Well, his father had one. Picture yourself in a situation like this one. Nobody is around you, and you have something worth more than being Ply Well-ed by a really hot person, but it belongs to your dad. Matt took quick note of the dust flying around it, and decided that his dad probably forgot it existed, and put it deep in his bag. He rushed upstairs and gathered the rest of his gear, which was a pair of gloves and a few herbs.

Karis checked off a mental checklist and nodded. "Great! We're ready! Let's meet up with Garet and your father. Do you remember where to meet them?"

Matt blinked and shook his head. He had been so preoccupied by the Sun Saga book that he'd forgotten where his father had told him to meet them.

Karis didn't look bothered. "No problem. Head east from the cabin, then keep going to the cliffs!"

Matt nodded in acknowledgement and handed Karis the herbs he'd found. She eyed a corner of the red, silk-covered book and looked back at him. She waited a moment, then snapped her fingers to the left. While he focused for a brief moment of where she'd snapped, she swiped the book from his bag.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!"

Matt rolled his eyes, expecting a lecture. But Karis just blew the dust off the book and rubbed her eyes. "Is this really Sun Saga? Am I dreaming?"

Matt shook his head. Karis squealed like a girl who'd just been asked out over the phone by one of whatever's boy band is currently popular. Then she held up a finger and shook it at him. "Don't you DARE loose that, Matthew! Or I'll have the world on you! There's only one of those books in all of Weyard and people go crazy to know all the details of those babies!"

She shoved the book in his bag and walked out the door in an overly tidy fashion.

**(TWO MINUTE TIME-SKIP!)**

Matt and Karis saw Isaac standing in front of the bridge over the canyon with Garet. The wind adept swore and shoved the girl-sized hat onto a protesting Matthew.

Only a few long steps away, they was able to make out Isaac's voice. "Now, those two should have no trouble making their way down from our plateau by themselves…"

"And we'll follow at a distance. Yes, I get your plan, Isaac, but this has got me worried!"

"Don't be. It's a great chance to see them in action, as long as they don't get in over their heads."

"No way. Too dangerous. This is a bad plan."

"Too bad. You lost the coin-toss. And they have to learn how to handle themselves."

"You're putting my son's life on a coin-toss! I for one have no idea how a nickel can foretell such specific prophecies, and I have no intension of taking orders from it! Furthermore, we have to reach him as soon as possible!"

"Remember, my Earth Adept powers allow me to feel what's happening in the forest… and Tyrell made it to the far side of the woods. He's taken shelter."

"Fine, fine! You win!"

"Hmm...?"

They turned to Matt and Karis, who'd heard everything. Karis made a quick note:

Nickel = Prophet.

Looking up, she faced a thwarted Garet and Isaac. "Yes, we're eavesdropping. Don't look so shocked. That's the only way to find out anything around here."

She turned to Matthew. "Right? We caught everything. They're planning something for us."

He smiled mischievously. "But we weren't…! I mean…!" Garet sputtered.

"We're just strategizing. That's all."

Everyone looked at Isaac. "We've decided to let you fight your own battles as we descend from the plateau," he waited for somebody to say something. "I suppose you want an explanation."

The kids nodded. "All right then. I believe this is a great opportunity for you two to grow up a little."

**(Oh, please. Like Matt and Tyrell could survive an even MORE mature Karis. You may as well prayed that the poor kids were born with SIDS)**

Garet stepped in. "Now that you know our big secret, how about we head down into the valley?"

They nodded and followed the adults across the bridge. Matt was almost mesmerized by the view of the sun, which was setting like a giant, slow comet. He tore himself away from the sight and found flat, sturdy rock under his boots again. He carefully stepped down a few slopes and reached a cave entrance.

Inside it were a load of crystals to light it like the sky. But with a long, dark drop on both sides, it was hard to feel safe. Water dripped from the ceiling, every though it was pretty dry outside. Mushrooms ever grew alongside the crystals. As the kids carried on down the middle of the path, they noticed that Isaac and Garet were gone. "Do you think they're ok?"

Karis looked scared and worried. Matt felt mature without his dad, and looking after Karis, so he reassured her with a calm smile. "Ok…" she held her breath.

Two, gleaming eyes appeared from the shadows. Actually, four eyes. Suddenly, two bright blue, slimy blobs were suddenly jiggling in front of them. Matt sweatdropped and poked it with his sword. Karis hit the other across the head with her staff. Both fell over, one crying and the other had a nose-bleed. They turned and hopped away as fast as their blobs could carry them.

Karis looked annoyed and flipped through a little blue book. "I can't believe we're the children of the Warriors of Vale, and our first solo battle was against SLIMES!"

Matt laughed and they continued down the dark, narrow passage. After walking for a while, sliding down a small slope and jumping across a few stones in the process, they found their path blocked by a boulder as tall as they were. "Well, THAT'S convenient," Karis crossed her arms. "At least you know enough Psynergy to move that."

Matt began to use his Move Psynergy, when Garet's voice echoed throughout the cavern. "Good thinking, Matthew…"

Isaac and Garet jumped across the stones. "You've surprised Garet. He didn't think you'd figure it out so easily."

Matt smiled at his father's praise, but Garet glanced at the boulder. "Isaac, we made this test way too easy for them."

"Maybe, but it's just a first step."

"It was too simple! Anyone could have figured it out."

"Anyone here want to tell us what you're talking about?" Karis stood there impatiently. "Can you believe this, Matthew?! They're both terrible, putting that thing in our way on purpose!"

Matthew's calm gaze swept her anger away. Garet turned to Karis. "See?! He doesn't mind! He appreciates a good test!"

Matt ignored the Wind and Fire Adepts' arguing and swiftly used his Move Psynergy on the boulder. The loud crash of the stone hitting the ground below made everyone else jump. Isaac turned to the left, and separated Karis and Garet. "Come on, you two. Let's keep pushing ahead. Use Psynergy to get past obstacles that stand between us and Tyrell!"

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Halloween, everyone :D ! Well, day before Halloween, really. I'm going to be out at school, then strait to my closest-thing-to-a-boyfriend's house. So I'll be out all day, and I figured I'd give y'all a chapter as a special occasion. I'm sorry if this one is a little (a.k.a a lot) boring, but it's in a cavern, so it's spooky enough for the holiday. Oh, who am I kidding. I just wanted to get another out, just so I could get to the really interesting parts that I've planned for the future.<strong>

**Leave a review saying the norm (what you thought of the chapter), who you want Karis to date in the end (Matt or Tyrell), and for today, what you're going to be for Halloween, and if you're reading this after Halloween, what you did for it. I'm watching Jurassic Park 1 for the third time this month cuz it's awesome. Screw the sequels!**

**Who will Karis choose:**

**Matt: 2**

**Tyrell: 0**

**Have a good one, guys!**

**-Shiny**

**(Typed with a computer held together with packing tape)**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Grammar aint got nothin' on Flint-

Once again, Matt and Karis lost sight of Isaac and Garet. Even though the rest of the track was long and narrow, the adults had found a way to disappear into thin air. Karis looked timid, and she kept looking around. She caught Matt's confused eye and laughed. "It's nothing. I'm just not used to closed up spaces. I prefer wide, open spaces where I can feel the wind in my face and **paint with all da colorz of it**... oh, sorry! I didn't realize I'd start rambling about something irrelevant to the-"

Matt shook his head, as if to say he didn't mind, even liked to hear her talk so openly. He wondered if she spoke like this with Tyrell as well... then surprised himself. Tyrell was his friend, his best friend. Karis could talk to anyone she wanted. **(What am I typing... ugh, let's just get out of here) **As if at the summon of her words, a bright amber light shone from the end of the cave. Karis sighed and blinked as sunlight pierced their eyes after being in the dark for so long. "Well, we made it out ok... still no sigh of Isaac or Garet," Karis mumbled, clearly annoyed.

They hurried down a small stone staircase **(try saying that 5 times fast)**, pushed past another one of the adult's tests, Karis made a mushroom cloud without using Psynergy, Matt wrote down the definition of 'trepidation', and continued onward.

they turned around to see the adults following their path and stopping before them. Karis sighed. "But we haven't reached Tyrell yet!"

Her voice was overflowing with concern. Matt felt glad he had such a caring friend. Garet shook his head. "That cave that Tyrell flew to is still a hike away!"

"I thought we could reach the cave before dark. Now we're in for trouble," Isaac frowned. "I never intended on taking the kids into the Tanglewood."

Garet sighed. "Well, we've never been in the forest at night either. But we have to find Tyrell, so let's press onward!"

Matt nodded hesitantly and continued into the forest's shadows.

Blue-ish white, crystal-like flowers bloomed around them, but didn't illuminate the area like the cave's crystals had. The ground before them was all they could see, besides each other. Heavy fog made matters worse. The perfect way to spend any normal evening if you obsessed over Slenderman games. Matt took a deep breath and they ran into the darkness.

After walking through the pitch-black forest, Isaac's voice relieved everyone from the silence. "I don't like the looks of this."

Garet looked around anxiously. "Yeah, nightfall. Not good. The monsters that come out at dark will be on the prowl."

"This will make things much more difficult for us."

Matt remained calm, but Karis shuddered. "I'd be more alert, if I were you, Matthew. This place looks dangerous!"

She couldn't be more wrong. Matt had a habit of being more alert and his father and Garet combined, in any situation. "They'd better keep their distance. They wouldn't want to mess with me or you, Isaac," Garet bragged while side-glancing at Karis.

She rolled her eyes, but both children were starting to feel intimidated by the fog, or something about the forest around them. Isaac sighed. "I'm not sure what to do about Matthew and Karis at this point..."

"TAKE US WITH YOU!" Her startling plea **(Quote-to-Quote 'Plea')** made everyone jump.

Garet covered his ears. "Well, we can't just leave them behind, Isaac!"

"Of course not. Well, not anymore. But they can't go on ahead of us either. Monsters will sense that they're... easier prey."

Karis put her hands on her hips and sarcastically remarked, "Easier prey?! On no, Matthew, should we be worried?"

He smiled and shook his head. Garet sighed. "Not concerned? I guess it's useless to run scared now that you're in the thick of it."

Isaac nodded. "Well then, tough times call for tough measures. We'll lend you some Djinn. Only until we find Tyrell, however. We're very attached to our Djinn, of course."

#Exclamation point

"You were planning this all along, weren't you!" Garet exclaimed.

#Exclamation point x2

Karis and Matt eagerly grinned at Isaac. "You'll lend us some Djinn for a little while?" Karis held back an uncharacteristic 'yay!'. "Using Djinn to battle will make us much more powerful!"

Matt nodded. Isaac sighed. "Alright, I'll have Flint explain more, just as he did when we first met him at the start of our very first quest."

He took a small, orange/brown-ish light out of his pocket. It flew out of his hand, flew around them in a few circles, and landed on the ground followed by a flash. In it's place 'stood' a dirt-colored, spiky, bulgy-eyed... thing. It spun around playfully, then 'looked' up at Isaac. "Ok, Isaac! Yous want meh to explains how Djinn work? Yous gots it!"

Matt forced himself not to laugh at the creature's lack of grammar and its high-pitched voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter, another ridiculously long delay. Sorry is starting to mean nothing. I had a test on Friday on the countries and capitals (and their locations) of East Europe and, I have to say, Ljubljana is a strange name for a capital. Try saying it out loud and you'll see what I mean (Lul-JUB-ul-JA-na). I'm not trying to be offensive to those who are European, in fact I'm part French myself.<strong>

**Anyway, during the delay, I got a good amount of reviews for Matt x Karis or Tyrell x Karis. Both of the guys have been getting lots o' love from you guys. Some of the other reviews had comments on previous chapters which were really funny and I kept them on y screen for a long time before I could stop laughing (I do find things more funny late at night when nobody knows I'm awake, but they're still funny XD)**

**As a shout out, I will put those comments here:**

**Jupitergirl132 said: The power of a nickel must not be denied...**

**Ok, I guess I lied. I thought there were 2, but thanks anyway to Jupiter and everyone else who has left me a review!**

**The votes for Karis's future relationship is still pretty close-ish.**

**Matt: 4**

**Tyrell: 2**

**Thanks again, and keep leaving them reviews saying who you want Karis to date (you can change your vote if you want), and if you want me to change anything, I would love to hear it! Of course, you can say anything you want.**

**Oh god, DUTY CALLS! See y'all when I see y'all!**

**-Shiny**


	7. Side chapter

A 'Chapter'

-To End All Chapters-

Flint stared at Matthew with big, disturbing eyes. Isaac's son began to feel light-headed. Karis munched on a pancake while the adults waved police cars over to steal their donuts (the tasty dough that you eat, not the other kind).

Suddenly, Kiwi birds started flying out of the sky, attracted by the pancake. Karis screamed, "HOLY FRAG!" and hid behind Matthew. While he recovered from the immense damage her scream had done to his ears, the Kiwis started to create a powerful shadow and fired it at Matthew. At first, he didn't feel anything. Then his head felt light and he fell to the ground, taking one last glance at the Kiwi birds pecking at the pancakes and flying off with it.

"Are you sure he's ok?"

"Well, define 'ok'."

"Not DEAD."

"He's ok."

Matt's eyes opened to sunlight gleaming through the leaves in a dark forest. He knew what had happened, Kiwi birds attacked them and had done something to him. He felt weird, like Cleverbot level weird. He opened his mouth to say something to a worried Karis, Isaac, and Garet, but the only thing that came out was:

"Hoc solum volo a fraga!"

They stared at him. **(SUDDENLY, WE SWITCHED TO KARIS'S POINT OF VIEW!)**

"What?"

"Tôm hùm là kem đánh răng, quá!"

Garet turned to Isaac. "You're sure this is your son?"

"Pipe gbogbo se awọn flop!"

Isaac shook his head and held up a nuke gun. "We'll, we've failed. Don't look, kids."

"Фламинг феретке неће бити упркос онима који су кромпир пала лук!"

Blam.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>This is not a real chapter, I just got a suggestion from a reviewer to make a chapter where Matt gets cursed and starts randomly switching languages.<strong>

**Fun fact: A Kiwi is a type of bird. They're small and blackish-brown. Look them up in google images and you'll know the secrets.**

**Still taking Karis' relationship poll. Will Matt or Tyrell end up with her? To those who somehow don't know about this poll, leave a review saying who you want her to like in the end?**

**Matt x Karis: 4**

**Tyrell x Karis: 2**

**Ok, nothing has changed since the last chapter.**

**Anyway, leave a review saying the norm (Tyrell/Matt/Karis poll, and what you think of it) and if you want me to do more of these little pit-stop fake chapters in between some future chapters.**

**Thanks, see y'all when I see y'all!**

**-Shiny**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-Anyone Want a Midnight Sack?-

* * *

><p>"Oh no, it's a Mini-Muppet!"<p>

Karis face-palmed as she groaned at Flint. The spiky brown Djinn took no notice. The adults nodded to him, and Flint did something that looked a little like walking and did it up to Matt. "Hello, Matthewes!"

He did the same to Karis **(I dunno, I think it's a he)**. "Hello, Karises!"

The Wind Adept cursed. "****, it knows our names! **(QUICK, MATTHEW, RUN BEFORE IT FINDS OUT WHERE WE LIVE!)**"

"I's one of Issac's Venus Djinns. My name is Flintes."

"Matt... Matt it's talking."

"I's known Isaac since the days he first leftins his hometown, Vales..."

Isaac sighed. "We don't have time for reminiscing, Flint. Please, just a primer on Djinn."

"_Fines_..."

He pulled out a giant note pad and one of those stick things teachers used to use. He flipped over the front page. "We djinn ares nature spirits," he tapped the note pad with the stick. "There ares four types of us: Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter. Span the fours elements... blas blas blas... Venus = Earth, Mercury = Water, Mars = Fire, and Jupiter ="

"Wind, right?" Karis interrupted.

Flint turned to her. "VERINS GOOD, LITTLES GIRL," he tapped her her head multiple times with the stick like she was the note pad. "Now shuts up and lets me talk!"

He continued to flip through his pages and only read certain parts or mumble the rest. "Ect... Ect... settings Djinn changes class, Matthewes's a brutes with Venus and Mars, sparkles sparkles... hey, WAITS A MINUTE- oh never minds. Oks, so yous gets more powers, yeahs, the rest is pretty much bull-sh*t. Just try it yourselfes."

He grabbed a passing slime and threw it at the teenagers. Isaac and Garet didn't do anything as Matt threw Flint at the slime in a really pissed-off way. Flint unleashed a giant, golden-brown flash and the slime 'ran' away.

"Oks," Flint brushed himself off. "So afters a Djinns is used, it goes intos Standby. Eithers yous can fricking let us rest, or you can make us summon a god or whatever, so yeah. I'm done here."

Karis wanted to throw a slime back at Flint, but he told her to 'clam down'. "So. Does yous understand everythings I is said about Djinns?"

Karis looked like she had a migraine. "YEEESSS GOD! YES, GOD, PLEASE YES! YES! YEEEEEESSSSSSSS!"

"Oks, well imana take a nap. G'nights, midnight snacks-I MEANS BRAVE, COURAGEOUS WARRIORSES OF VALE."

Flint shrank back into his light thingy and Isaac put him back in his pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAGHHHHHLTHATHATHATHATHAAAALLLLL. I hate delays, but I also am starting to hate this series. I've played Golden Sun Dark Dawn twice already, and have still not reached the part where Rief comes in or meets his inanimate objectlove. Or Amiti :( (my favorite character). I know I have no right to complain, I mean, I'm supposed to be writing it. But honestly, I had plenty of chances to get another chapter out before now.**

**Also, sorry for it being so short, but I will make another chapter that goes past when they find Tyrell tomorrow morning. There.**

**So back to the normal stuff, I have a little thing to teach y'all: How to Speak Flint!**

**Step 1: Never complete a sentence without having an 's' at the end of at least one word.**

**Step 2: Names of people under 18 must end in es. Adult names are left alone... for now ;3**

**Step 3: Don't say I have or I've or I am or I'm. Say I is or I's.**

**Step 4: If you say I am going to or I'm going to, say imana.**

**Step 5: BE ANNOYING!**

**And that's all there is to it!**

**And when Karis is saying "**YEEESSS GOD! YES, GOD, PLEASE YES! YES! YEEEEEESSSSSSSS!**", that is something from 's video called****If****Super Powers****Were****Real, only they said NO instead of YES.**

**Please remember to leave a review saying what you think of this chapter and possibly whether or not you gave up on me during this delay (come on, I know someone did... jk, i 3 u guys). Also, say in your review who you want Karis to date: Matt or Tyrell?**

**Votes so far:**

**Matt: 5**

**Tyrell: 2**

**Tyrell, you gunna die if you read this.**

**Well, see y'all when I see y'all!**

**-Shiny**


	9. NOTICE

-NOTICE-

**Alright, I'm not going to deny this: I hate this series. I like Golden Sun, I like the characters, but making a fanfiction that actually follows the plot is nonsense to me. I'm not about to keep doing this when I have no motives or intentions on it except knowing that I have to. I like writing stories that I can make my own plot to.**

**When I first started this, I was really looking forward to when Rief, Amiti, Sveta, and Eoleo came in. Rief so I could eventually make him look like a girl and pair him up with the sacred feather item, Amiti so I could have him pretend to be all optimistic and sh*t when he's really dreading the thought of who his father could be or whatever, Sveta so Amiti could fall in love, and Eoleo so Amiti could have arguments with him like two brothers who hate each other and Matt and Karis are the responsible parents who have to break them up before they kill each other. **

**But there's this stupid build up to where they****save Tyrell, come back to the house, decide to send the kids off, and THEN they meet Rief and the comedy starts to kick. A build up that I'm going to impale if I have to write another fricking chapter of it.**

**So, you know what I'm saying. I'm officially dumping this load of trash. I know you guys like it, but I don't. As I said before, I hate it. At least****in this rant, I actually care about the bull-sh*t I'm writing about. I'll see if I can get a chapter out here and there, but not as often. The last delay before chapter 6 wasn't that I was busy, I really just hate this series.**

**But the next chapter will definitely only have a brief description of the game up until Rief comes inside his little wooden box. And yet, this little box may just be what I need to actually like this series again.**

**I'm sorry, but you should at least understand that I can't deal with just writing what I see on a screen and trying to put a little life into it. And if this is the last you hear from me for a while, that's my excuse.**

**-Shiny**


	10. Chapter 7

**Ok, so I won't add a title or anything here, and I can't just do the brief cover of the next part of the game where they find Tyrell, but that's because I don't have my 3ds with me right now, but I'll get it tomorrow night and keep up the regular story after Tyrell is found in this. So here's a brief cover from my memory of playing the game twice with a few of my add-on parts.**

* * *

><p>They follow a so-called route through the Tanglewood that ends at the abandoned mine.<p>

Matt and Karis have fought their way through wild wolves, flutter seeds (don't ask me why they count as enemies), slime (I won't even explain), and rat (quote-to-quote) 'soldiers'. They collect a few herbs, an elixir, and a bramble seed, they burn the natural nature to crispy eggplants, and then enter a cave.

So in the mine, they burn more nature, and eventually set fire to the main life source for all the flower plant things in the entire forest and call themselves heroes.

Then they find Tyrell. This is where the next real chapter starts. I'll continue at the cut-scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Believe it or not, I'm not going to gripe about the delay. Because, one, it's not a delay, I told you guys it would be a while, and, two, griping to me can now be your job. Express your displeasure about delays and crap, if you have to, because this story and I deserve it.<strong>

**Oh, and I forgot to mention this, Karis complained the whole way, a.k.a, for about 4 hours if this were in real life.**

**-Shiny**


End file.
